kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
2019: Heisei Oni, Reiwa Oni
is the thirty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Hibiki tribute arc. Thus, it features the full debut of the Hibiki Ridewatch and Kyosuke Kiriya's first transformation into Kamen Rider Hibiki. Kamen Rider Kiva makes a brief appearance at the end of the episode. Synopsis It is Sougo Tokiwa's birthday today! It was Kyousuke Kiriya who appeared before Sougo, who is on a mission to collect the remaining Ridewatches so he can increase his power as the future's demonic king. But Kyousuke, who refers to himself as Hibiki, is not actually who he claims to be. In order to uncover the truth, Sougo goes to speak with Todoroki. Meanwhile, Woz makes a stoic big deal out of his blessing announcement just when... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Hibiki: 13 years after the end of the season finale. Plot Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : *Sougo Tokiwa (child): *Tsutomu Tsuzumiya (child): *Classmates: , , , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Transformed Kyosuke, Kamen Rider Hibiki: *Another Hibiki: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Kyoki/Hibiki ***Hibiki *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***N/A Errors *Just like the previous episode, after being knocked out of his transformation, Kiriya is still wearing clothes despite an Oni's clothes normally being destroyed by their transformation. But as mentioned before, it might be due to censorship reasons. Notes *As part of ''Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *'Viewership': 2.2% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O Ridewatch II, Hibiki ***Geiz: Geiz *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Zi-OTrinity, Blade, Chalice, Agito, Hibiki, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Knight, Geiz Revive , Phone, Bike, **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai *This is the first episode of Kamen Rider to air in the Reiwa Era of Japan, as referenced by the episode's title. **However, the events of this episode take place on April 28, 2019, still in Heisei Era. *The opening theme of Hibiki, Kagayaki, is played in this tribute episode after 13 years. *Todoroki mentions Yoshino, the base of Takeshi, his late master, and Hinaka Tachibana. **Incidentally, though Zanki himself does not appear, his actor Kenji Matsuda will appear in the very next episode, reprising his role as Jiro from Kamen Rider Kiva. See Also *''The Scraps' Revolt'' - The first episode of the Kamen Rider Series to air in the Heisei Era. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：ヘイセイのオニ、レイワのオニ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：ヘイセイのオニ、レイワのオニ References ru:2019: Они Хейсея, Они Рейвы